mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
May the Best Pet Win!/Gallery
Rainbow Dash's nightmare Rainbow Dash flying S2E07.png|Rainbow Dash is one happy, carefree pony. Rainbow Dash flying 2 S2E07.png|Flippity flip-flop! Rainbow Dash doing a backstroke in midair S2E07.png|Swimming through the blue. Rainbow Dash flying in her dream S2E07.png|What was that? Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 1 S02E07.png|Owlowiscious coming to get you! Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 2 S02E07.png|Hello Owlowiscious. Rainbow Dash about to fly fast S2E07.png|"C'mon, try and keep up!" Owlowiscious spin in the air S2E7.png|Feeling trippy! Rainbow Dash Stare 1 S2E7.png|You think you can beat me? Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 3 S02E07.png|Determined! Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 4 S02E07.png|Hay! Rainbow Dash Racing S2E7.png|I'll show you who the best flyer is! Rainbow Dash Owlowiscious 5 S02E07.png|Rainbow Dash vs. Owlowiscious. Owlowiscious flying S2E7.png|Flying freely in the sky. Rainbow Dash fly 1 S2E7.png|Rainbow Dash flying happily through the sky. Rainbow Dash Shocked by Transformation S2E7.png|Huh? Rainbow Dash Shadow S2E7.png|What? Owlowiscious is evolving! Owlowiscious Change 1 S02E07.png|Congratulations! Your Owlowiscious evolved into WINOWISCIOUS! Owlowiscious Change 2 S2E7.png|Rainbow is shocked with Winowiscious. Rainbow Dash sees the owl and dog hybrid S2E07.png|Now, this is just strange. Owlowiscious Change 3 S02E07.png|She spins Dash right round... Owlowiscious Change 4 S02E07.png|Bit on the creepy side Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png|And getting creepier by the second. Rainbow Dash sees the owl and bunny hybrid S2E07.png|Angel's head giving Dash a visit. Rainbow Dash sees the bunny, owl and crocodile hybrid S2E07.png|FUSION Rainbow Dash seeing Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png|This is why you should never take drugs, kids. Rainbow Dash Confused S2E7.png|"Okay, this is officially beyond weird now and right on down to freaky town." Rainbow Dash staring at Angel-Gummy-Owlowiscious S2E7.png|Trying to figure this all out. Rainbow Dash Stare 2 S2E7.png|Angel? Owlowiscious Change 9 S02E07.png|Nightmare fuel. Rainbow Dash Scream S2E7.png|AHH! It's Freddy Opal! Rainbow Dash Scream 2 S2E7.png|Rainbow Dash falling through clouds remind you of anypony else? ScaredRainbow2 S02E07.png|Remind you of a certain yellow mare? Rainbow Dash Scream 3 S2E7.png|And the fabrics of this reality seem to melt away! Rainbow Dash Scream 4 S2E7.png|It's a dream. Rainbow Dash realizes reality S2E7.png|Rainbow Dash sleeps in a tree Opalescence S2E7.png|One screechy, scratchy kitty! Owlowiscious, Gummy, Winona and Angel together S2E7.png|The four pets looking at Dash up the tree. Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png|Upon waking up, she sees all the pets. It was just a dream S2E07.png|What a dream... Pony Pet Playdate Rainbow Dash's friends S2E07.png|Ponies. Ponies everywhere. Pinkie Pie and Twilight1 S02E07.png|Twilight and Pinkie with their pets. Rarity 'Sincerest apologies' S2E07.png|"Sincerest apologies, Rainbow, ..." Rarity and Opalescence S2E07.png|"...if our pets were bothering you." Rarity 'say you're sorry' S2E07.png|"Say you're sorry, Opal." Opalescence hisses S2E07.png|No! Rarity 'she's sorry' S2E07.png|"She's sorry." Rainbow Dash "Doing here" S2E07.png|"What are you all doing out here?" Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|Fetch, Winona! Applejack galloping S2E07.png|"Same time every week." Fluttershy 'I thought you knew' S2E07.png|"I thought you knew." Fluttershy 'You didn't know?' S2E7.png|"You didn't know?" Angel sits on Fluttershy's back S2E07.png|Oh dear, she didn't know? Fluttershy Sad S2E07.png|Fluttershy isn't so sure about this now. Owlowiscious mounted on Twilight S2E7.png|Owlowiscious is back! Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png|"We were totally gonna invite you!" Pinkie Pie and Twilight with their pets S2E7.png|Pinkie explaining things. Pinkie Pie and Rarity S02E07.png|Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Gummy. Applejack uncomfortable S2E7.png|"Y'got somethin' on yer ear, sugarcube.." Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy S02E07.png|Alligators have lips and Pinkie can dislocate her foreleg. Gummy sucking Pinkie Pie ear S2E07.png|"Please don't be mad at us!" Rainbow Dash "I'm not mad" S2E07.png|"I'm not mad. You all are right." Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png|I don't have a pet... Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png|... don't worry about that! Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png|Rainbow Dash's friends are playing with their pets... Rainbow Dash taking nap on tree branch S2E07.png|...while Dashie continues her nap that the pets interrupted. Rainbow Dash looking S2E07.png|But then, a thought occurred to her. Rainbow Dash clamping pillow around head S2E07.png|Her nap was interrupted by the noise. Rainbow Dash dropping down to the ground S2E07.png|"Hey, now wait a minute!" Rainbow Dash walking S2E07.png|"Just because I don't have a pet now, doesn't mean I never want a pet." Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|You want a pet, Rainbow Dash!? Fluttershy excited S2E07.png|Fluttershy is excited that Rainbow Dash wants a pet. Fluttershy excited 2 S2E07.png|"You really want a pet? Really? 'cause I've got so many wonderful choices at my house." Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"And I know you'll just love them!" Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy S2E07.png|Uh, Fluttershy, I don't think you're carrying her off from the ground. Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift S2E07.png|Might as well just give us some extra lift. Find a Pet Song Fluttershy singing in beginning of song S2E07.png|"Now, Rainbow my dear, I cannot express my delight..." Rainbow Dash 'can't wait to get started' S2E07.png|"I can't wait to get started,..." Rainbow Dash 'set a few rules' S2E07.png|"... but first let me set a few rules." Rainbow Dash 'utmost importance' S2E07.png|"It's of utmost importance the pet that I get is something that's..." Something awesome and cool S2E7.png|"Awesome and cool!" Fluttershy 'got it' S2E07.png|"Awesome. Cool. Got it!" Fluttershy poke Rainbow nose S2E7.png|Poke! Rainbow Dash 'I need something real fast...' S2E07.png|"I need something real fast..." Rainbow Dash 'like a bullet' S2E07.png|"... like a bullet to keep up with me." Fluttershy showing bunny to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Sure, how about a bunny?" Bunny looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"They're cutsey and wootsie and quick as can be." Rainbow Dash cutesy wootsie S2E7.png|"Cutsey? Wutsey? Have you even met me?" Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Rainbow, have faith..." Fluttershy striking a pose S2E7.png|Fluttershy striking a pose. Fluttershy 'Somewhere in here...' S2E07.png|"Somewhere in here is a pet..." Fluttershy 'that will get you' S2E07.png|"... that will get you!" Rainbow Dash trotting S2E07.png|"Sky is good, I'd like it to fly." Tank S2E7.png|Some of the pets after RD and Flutter are off the screen for a few seconds. Fluttershy showing cat to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it!" Cat's face on Rainbow's face S2E07.png|"Oh look, he likes you." Rainbow Dash give thought S2E7.png|Did I really think of getting this cat? Rainbow Dash Pass S2E7.png|"Pass!" Fluttershy trotting S2E07.png|"I have so many wonderful choices..." Fluttershy singing S2E7.png|"... for you to decide!" Fluttershy pushing otter S2E07.png|"There are otters..." Fluttershy pushing seal S2E07.png|"... and seals..." Rainbow Dash with animals S2E7.png|Fluttershy showing RD some animals. Rainbow Dash 'Otters and seals do not fly' S2E07.png|"Otters and seals do not fly." Fluttershy 'ten feet of air' S2E07.png|"But I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water!" Seal is proud of himself S2E7.png|Seal is proud but RD is not. Fluttershy 'Wait!' S2E07.png|"Wait, there must be a pet here..." Fluttershy 'fit the ticket' S2E07.png|"... that will fit the ticket!" Fluttershy with ladybug S2E07.png|"How about a ladybug..." Fluttershy with cricket S2E07.png|"... or a cute cricket?" Rainbow Dash 'and cooler' S2E07.png|"Bigger, and cooler!" Rainbow Dash go away tortoise S2E7.png|Go away tortoise! Fluttershy pointing at the tree S2E07.png|"I just got a thing in that tree, Dash!" Fluttershy pulling S2E07.png|"Meet your new fabulous pet..." Squirrely S2E07.png|"... squirrely!" Flying squirrel S2E07.png|"A flying squirrel." Rainbow Dash 'like I was saying' S2E07.png|"So, like I was saying." Rainbow Dash under the spotlight S2E07.png|"Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it.." I need a pet S2E7.png|"I need a pet..." Keep up with me S2E7.png|"... to keep up with me." Rainbow Dash 'Something awesome' S2E07.png|"Something awesome." Rainbow Dash 'Something flying' S2E07.png|"Something flying." Rainbow Dash 'with coolness' S2E07.png|"With coolness that defies..." Defies gravity S2E7.png|"... gravity!" Fluttershy 'you want an animal that can fly' S2E07.png|"I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly." Rainbow Dash 'ya think' S2E07.png|"Ya think?" Fluttershy 'I have...' S2E07.png|"I have..." Fluttershy 'plenty of wonderful creatures' S2E07.png|"... plenty of wonderful creatures..." Fluttershy 'in the sky' S2E07.png|"... who soar in the sky!" Hummingbird and butterfly S2E07.png|"Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly!" Rainbow Dash 'but cooler' S2E07.png|"Better, but cooler." Tank tries to look cool S207.png|Hey, I can be cool. Owl, wasp and toucan S2E07.png|"How about an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan?" Fluttershy 'so many wonderful creatures' S2E07.png|"There are so many wonderful creatures..." Fluttershy and Rainbow with owl, wasp and toucan S2E07.png|"... are the likes of that." Eagle and falcon flying S2E07.png|"There are falcons and eagles." Fluttershy with falcon and eagle S2E07.png|"They are both quite regal." Fluttershy putting hoof in cloud S2E07.png|"Perhaps what you need is a..." Bat S2E07.png|"...dark and mysterious bat." Rainbow Dash pointing at the bat S2E07.png|"Now you're talkin'!" Rainbow Dash 'So many choices' S2E7.png|Browsing the aviary pets Rainbow Dash pointing at the bat 2 S2E07.png|"The bat would be awesome." Rainbow Dash pointing at wasp S2E07.png|"But the wasp I'm digging too." Rainbow Dash 'have something' S2E07.png|"Do you have something in a yellow-striped..." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S2E07.png|"... bat?" Fluttershy 'no' S2E07.png|"No." Fluttershy 'hot pink flamingo' S2E07.png|"I've got a hot pink flamingo..." Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and flamingo S2E07.png|"... just dying to meet you." Rainbow Dash 'what to do' S2E07.png|"What to do, what to do?" Rainbow Dash gasp S2E07.png|Big gasp Rainbow Dash looking at Fluttershy S2E07.png|"A prize!" Rainbow Dash 'that's it' S2E07.png|"That's it!" Rainbow Dash 'just one way' S2E07.png|"There's really just one way." Rainbow Dash and the animals S2E07.png|"To find out which animal's best." Rainbow Dash 'hold a contest' S2E07.png|"Hold a contest..." Rainbow Dash 'of speed' S2E07.png|"... of speed!" Rainbow Dash 'Agility and guts' S2E7.png|"Agility and guts!" (Don't worry I'm light as a feather.) Rainbow Dash 'that will put' S2E07.png|"That will put each pet to the..." To the test! S2E7.png|"Test!" Fluttershy 'don't forget style' S2E07.png|"Don't forget style, that should be considered." Rainbow Dash 'best of the litter' S2E07.png|"Then we'll know who's best of the litter." Fluttershy 'awesome and cool' S2E07.png|"The one who is awesome and cool." Rainbow Dash 'just like me' S2E07.png|"Just like me!" Rainbow Dash 'Can't settle for less' S2E07.png|"Can't settle for less..." Rainbow Dash 'cause I'm the best' S2E07.png|"... cause I'm the best!" Rainbow and Fluttershy smile S2E07.png|"So a contest we will see..." Rainbow Dash "number one, greatest, perfectest pet" S2E7.png|"Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet..." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing in unison S2E7.png|"... in the world for me!" (They both make an awesome duet.) Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png|"May the games begin!" Rainbow Dash "May the best pet win" S2E07.png|And may the best pet win! The competition Rainbow Dash blowing whistle S2E07.png|It's game time! Rainbow Dash and the competition S2E7.png|The animals are lined up for the competition. Ponies excited S02E07.png|Rainbow Dash's friends cheering on. Rainbow Dash blowing whistle 2 S2E07.png|Be silent, spectators! Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png|Okay. Rainbow Dash's Speech S2E7.png|Team Dash wants cool and awesome. Rainbow Dash looking at flamingo S2E07.png|"Well, we'll just see about that!" Rainbow Dash with a line of animals S2E07.png|"If any of you don't think you can handle it, bow out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your peers." Bat, ladybug and toucan S2E07.png|A ladybug. Rainbow Dash "You'd better" S2E07.png|"This competition isn't for the weak. You'd better be prepared to..." Rainbow Dash "Step up your game!" S2E07.png|"... step up your game!" Rainbow Dash talking to the butterfly S2E07.png|"You call that flapping?" Rainbow Dash with the animals S2E07.png|"There's only room on Team Dash for one of you, and my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme!" Rainbow Dash "Any questions" S2E07.png|"Any questions?" Twilight like care n atten S2E7.png|Pets need care and attention. Twilight gets licked S2E7.png|Twilight getting licked by Winona Twilight ugh! S2E7.png|And breath mints! Twilight and breath mints S2E7.png|Winona just wants to share the love. Fluttershy pushing Tank S2E07.png|"Now, you just pay attention, and try your best, and-" Rainbow Dash "Seriously" S2E07.png|"Seriously, Fluttershy! The turtle?" Rainbow Dash pointing at Tank S2E07.png|"What did you bring that thing here for?" Fluttershy polishing Tank's shell S2E07.png|"Technically he's a tortoise, ..." Fluttershy with Tank S2E07.png|"...and he's always dreamed of being somepony's pet." Fluttershy with Tank 2 S2E07.png|"He just wants a chance to compete, he won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here. " Rainbow Dash considering what Fluttershy said S2E7.png|What? Rainbow Dash "No" S2E07.png|How about "no"? Fluttershy 'let him try' S2E07.png|"Oh, just let him try." Rainbow Dash "There's no way" S2E07.png|"Ugh, but there's no way he can possibly keep up. Look at him!" Fluttershy "It won't hurt to let him try" S2E7.png|"It won't hurt to let him try." Tank on Rainbow Dash's cheek S2E7.png|Here's Tank. Fluttershy cute stare S2E7.png|Fluttershy giving an awkward smile Rainbow Dash "Fine!" S2E07.png|"Fine!" Rainbow Dash looking at Tank S2E07.png|"But don't say I didn't warn you! This isn't a game, you know!" Rainbow Dash "Now these games" S2E07.png|"Alright, now these games will determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet." Rainbow Dash flaming trail S2E07.png|"Speed!" Rainbow Dash 'Agility!' S2E7.png|"Agility!" Rainbow Dash "Guts!" S2E07.png|"Guts!" Rainbow Dash "Style!" S2E07.png|"Style!" Rainbow Dash the coach S2E7.png|"Coolness!" Rainbow Dash "Awesomeness!" S2E7.png|"Awesomeness!" Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|"And radicalness!" Twilight 'Aren't they all the same thing?' S2E7.png|Coolness, awesomeness, and radicalness. Aren't they all the same thing? Rainbow Dash peeking over sunglasses S2E07.png|"You would think that, Twilight." Rainbow Dash patting Twilight S2E7.png|Twilight can't be Dash's pet. Twilight annoyed S2E7.png|Urgh. Three feet steps up S2E07.png|Get ready. The pet race begins S2E6.png|The race begins. Tank on the line S2E07.png|Moving slowly. Rainbow Dash looking at bat S2E07.png|"Sorta speedy." Rainbow Dash looking at butterfly S2E07.png|"Not speedy." Duck flying S2E07.png|"Pretty speedy." Owl flying S2E07.png|"Could be more speedy." Falcon about to fly fast S2E07.png|Get ready for a big blast! Falcon Boom S2E7.png|The rainboom without the color. Owl with feathers removed S2E07.png|Well this is embarrassing. Satisfied Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Now that's speed! Ponies excited2 S02E07.png|The main ponies cheering the pets on Rainbow Dash and animals S2E07.png|All the other animals have reached the line... Tank stepping on the line S2E07.png|... while the tortoise takes a step. Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png|That's just sad. Rainbow Dash "Sorta agile" S2E07.png|"Sorta agile." Flamingo falling off a seesaw S2E07.png|Flamingo fails again. Rainbow Dash "Not agile" S2E07.png|"Not agile." Rainbow Dash "Pretty agile" S2E07.png|"Pretty agile." Tank looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|This is the time for me to prove that I am worthy to be Dash's pet! Tank falls on the ground S2E07.png|Once again he fails. Rainbow Dash flying past Tank S2E07.png|"Wanna know the opposite of agility? That." Hummingbird S2E07.png|And the winner for agility is the hummingbird! Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Rainbow Dash "Now that's" S2E07.png|"Yeah baby, now that's what I call agility!" Rainbow Dash don't leave hanging S2E7.png|"Don't leave me hanging." Hummingbird high-fiving Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|High five! Rainbow Dash with the hummingbird S2E07.png|"I'm gonna have to shave a point off your score for that." Rainbow Dash writing on clipboard S2E07.png|This makes me a sad hummingbird. Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png|The ponies look on. Rainbow Dash "Has the guts" S2E07.png|"Which of you has the guts to try and get Opal's favorite toy away from her?" Rainbow Dash putting toy mouse down S2E07.png|This is going to be good. Opalescence emerges from carrier S2E07.png|Take away my toy mouse... Opalescence's claws S2E07.png|... and you'll face the wrath of my claws! Animals scared S2E07.png|The animals, too afraid to even go near Opal. Opalescence and the butterfly S2E07.png|Oh, someone who's brave enough to face me? We'll see about that. Butterfly hypnotizing S2E07.png|No, you will not. Opalescence being hypnotized S2E07.png|Opal is hypnotized by the butterfly. Butterfly carrying toy mouse S2E07.png|The cat has fallen. Butterfly carrying toy mouse back to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Now that takes guts!" Ponies amazed by the butterfly's trick S02E07.png|Happy ponies on the sideline. Opalescence about to jump on Tank S2E7.png|Who tipped it over? Opalescence attacking Tank S2E7.png|Tank used Withdraw! Opal used Fury Swipes! Picture of Rainbow Dash and the bat wearing sunglasses S2E07.png|Swag yo Picture of Rainbow Dash with the falcon S2E07.png|So cool Picture of Rainbow Dash and the hummingbird fencing S2E07.png|Hummingway knows fencing. Picture of Rainbow Dash with the owl S2E07.png|Who would have thought that Rainbow Dash considers intellectualness a style? Picture of Rainbow Dash and the eagle having a curling match S2E07.png|The Bald Eagle playing the sport of curling. Rainbow Dash on a photo shoot S2E07.png|Rainbow Dash always dresses in style! Rarity touching up Rainbow's make-up S2E07.png|"Any pet of mine's gotta look good, 'cause you gotta make me look good!" Rainbow Dash won't end well S2E7.png|Hello Tank's failed photo with Rainbow Dash S2E7.png|Guess picture flashes scare the poor tortoise. Rainbow Dash with the animals 2 S2E07.png|"Coolness!" Owl hooting S2E07.png|"Sorta cool." Duck quacking S2E07.png|"Not cool." Bat shrieking S2E07.png|"Pretty cool." Toucan squawking S2E07.png|"Could be cooler." Wasp buzzing S2E07.png|"Not what I had in mind." Butterfly opens mouth S2E07.png|Is this is a cool sound? Rainbow Dash "Can't hear you" S2E07.png|"I can't hear you!" Tank coughing S2E07.png|This is a cool sound. Can I be your pet now, Dash? Rainbow Dash looking at Tank 2 S2E07.png|"Eugh." Eagle cries S2E07.png|Screw all you animals! I have the coolest sound! Rainbow Dash "That's the cool sound" S2E07.png|"Now that's a cool sound!" Bat using sonar S2E07.png|Is this awesome? Rainbow Dash "Sorta awesome" S2E07.png|"Sorta awesome." Toucan flicks out tongue S2E07.png|Is this more awesome? Rainbow Dash "Not awesome" S2E07.png|"Not awesome." Flamingo standing on one leg S2E07.png|I can stand on one leg! Can I be your pet? Rainbow Dash "More awesome" S2E07.png|"Could be more awesome." Owl spinning head S2E07.png|I think we all know who the winner for awesomeness is. Rainbow Dash "That is awesome" S2E07.png|"Hohoho, yeah, that is awesome!" Tank with head in S2E07.png|"Uh, you did that already. That's pretty much all you can do, huh?" Duck on stage S2E07.png|Am I talented enough to be your pet, Dash? Eagle knits Rainbow Dash a jumper S2E7.png|I forgot the wings. Falcon doing magic tricks S2E7.png|Is this your card? Or do I look good in this hat? Rainbow Dash with card S2E07.png|Sorry. It doesn't match. Wasp with a flashlight S2E07.png|Let me show you a real talent! Duck shadow puppet S2E07.png|I can make a shadow puppet of a duck! Rabbit shadow puppet S2E07.png|I can make a rabbit too! Isn't that radical? Ship shadow puppet S2E07.png|Beyond the impossible. Rainbow Dash sleeping S2E07.png|Sorry, wasp. She got bored. Bat playing music with glasses S2E07.png|I will show you what real talent is! Bat shattering glasses S2E07.png|This is for you, glasses! Rainbow Dash "Truly awesome" S2E07.png|"Whoa! That was truly awesome!" Rainbow Dash "Take some points" S2E07.png|"But... I'm afraid this is the radicalness competition, so I'm gonna have to take some points off." Obstacles S2E07.png|That's quite the performance. Tank upside down S2E07.png|Another failure for the tortoise. Rainbow Dash sees Tank upside down S2E07.png|Um... Listen Turtle. Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png|Tortoise. ":( whatever.' Rainbow Dash "Made the cut" S2E07.png|"You've had your fun, but I think you and I both know who made the cut and who didn't." Tank croaking S2E07.png|Does that mean I can be your pet? Rainbow Dash pointing S2E07.png|"You didn't." Rainbow Dash pointing towards the sky S2E07.png|They did it. Owl, eagle, falcon and bat flying S2E07.png|The chosen competitors. Ponies excited5 S02E07.png|They all look amazing! Rainbow Dash talking to Tank S2E07.png|"I mean... A for effort and everything, you gave it your best shot." Rainbow Dash lifting Tank up S2E07.png|"Maybe I've got a gold star sticker around here somewhere you can have." Rainbow Dash "You're starting" S2E07.png|"But, seriously, go home. You're starting to creep me out." Rainbow Dash smiling S2E07.png|You understand, right? Rainbow Dash turning away from Tank S2E07.png|"So, anyway, ..." Rainbow Dash facing the flyers S2E07.png|"...you're all outstanding competitors, but there can only be one of you who's number one." Rainbow Dash "So the final" S2E07.png|"So the final, tie-breaking contest... Rainbow Dash "Going to be" S2E07.png|"...going to be..." Rainbow Dash smiling 2 S2E07.png|"Pause for dramatic effect." Rainbow Dash in front of the flyers S2E07.png|"A race against me!" Gorge showdown Rainbow Dash "Through Ghastly Gorge" S2E07.png|Dashie being awesomely cute. Ghastly Gorge S2E7.png|"Dun dun dun!" Rainbow Dash giving handkerchief to eagle S2E07.png|"Gesundheit." Rainbow Dash with Tank and the flyers S2E07.png|"Actually, Ghastly Gorge isn't scary." Rainbow Dash "I've flown" S2E07.png|"It's fun. Heh. I've flown through it a million times myself, so, obviously I'll be at the front of the pack. Falcon and eagle nervous S2E07.png|This is going to be bad. Tank, bat and owl nervous S2E07.png|Agreed. Rainbow Dash limbering up S2E07.png|If you make it across the finish line with me gets to be my pet. Is that clear? Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png|The ponies, Spike and the pets. Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png|The four finalists. Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png|The fifth member appears? Tank looking down S2E07.png|So, what can I do now? Rainbow Dash flying 3 S2E07.png|"Try to keep up!" Rainbow Dash flying 4 S2E07.png|Zigzagging like a professional. Rainbow Dash flying 5 S2E07.png|You can't stop me, trees! Rainbow Dash flying around a rock S2E07.png|Neither do you, rock! Rainbow Dash entering tunnel S2E07.png|It's tunneling time! The animals enter the cave S2E07.png|Entering the first obstacle. Rainbow Dash flying through the wind S2E07.png|Must brace through this wind! The wind blowing the bat away S2E7.png|That wind is so strong, it'll blow your wing membranes clean off! Rainbow Dash with messy mane S2E07.png|Just keep looking good. Tank tries to catch up S2E7.png|Tank after falling off a cliff. Rainbow whistling during flight S2E7.png|Flight time. Rainbow Dash looking at the thorny vines S2E07.png|Vines?! No worry! Rainbow Dash looking at the flyers S2E07.png|"C'mon, slowpokes! You wanna win, don't ya?" Rainbow Dash flying 6 S2E07.png|You don't stand a chance, spiky vines! Eagle gets caught in a thorn S2E07.png|The eagle has lan... err is tangled. Owl can't see a way through the vines S2E07.png|How can I get through this? Falcon gets stuck S2E07.png|Falcon... PAAWUUUuu''uh''-oh... Bat using its sonar S2E7.png|Using my echo location. Like a boss! Bat blowing raspberry S2E07.png|Screw you guys! I'm gonna win. Flyers looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Rainbow Dash "They don't like it" S2E07.png|"Watch out for the Quarray eels! They don't like it when you get too close to their nests." Rainbow Dash flying around the Quarray eel S2E07.png|"Like this!" Flyers scared S2E07.png|What is up with that blue pegasus getting us into these dangerous situations? Quarray eels looking at the flyers S2E7.png|"Try to get past us." Bat in the nose S2E7.png|That can't be pleasant for either of them... Eel catches the eagle S2E07.png|Tastes like America! Bald eagle headless... S2E7.png|I lost my head! Bald eagle not headless S2E7.png|Oh maybe not. Phew. Owl in Eel S2E7.png|Seems small owls have a thing against being killed by large, scaly monsters. Falcon trying to break free S2E07.png|Falcon escape! Rainbow Dash "Right, you guys" S2E07.png|"Easy, peasy, one-two-threesy! Right you guys?" Rainbow Dash smacks into rock wall S2E07.png|Oh no... Slab about to fall S2E07.png|Watch out, Dash! Rainbow Dash looking up S2E07.png|Dashie looking up. Rainbow Dash flying 7 S2E07.png|'"Avalanche!"' Rainbow Dash comes out from behind boulder S2E07.png|Oh no, this doesn't look good. Rainbow Dash about to fly away S2E07.png|There's still time to get to the finish line! Rainbow Dash pulled away S2E07.png|Woah! Rainbow Dash sees wing stuck under rock S2E07.png|Oh, that's why. Rainbow Dash struggling to pull free S2E07.png|Must... break free... Birds flying away S2E07.png|Flying off into the sun. The stranded Rainbow S2E7.png|Scared and alone. Rainbow Dash "I don't want" S2E07.png|"I don't wanna end up stuck here..." Rainbow Dash worried S2E07.png|"...forever." Rainbow Dash's feather is trapped S2E7.png|''Uh''-oh... Rainbow Dash "Forever!" S2E07.png|"Forever!" Rainbow Dash calling for help S2E07.png|"Somepony! Anypony! Help me!" Trapped and rescued Down in the avalanche S2E7.png|A miserable Dash. Rainbow Dash on the verge of tears S2E07.png|When she was on the verge of tears... Rainbow Dash smiling 3 S2E07.png|...she hears something that sounds like rescue. Rainbow Dash jumping up S2E07.png|Rainbow Dash is happy with the thought that she might be rescued. Rainbow Dash sees Tank coming S2E07.png|But once she sees Tank, Dash's hope was lost. Rainbow Dash "Annoying turtle in the world" S2E07.png|"I'm gonna be stuck here with the most annoying turtle in the world!" Tank digging S2E07.png|Tank is doing something. Tank moving the rock S2E7.png|I will save you Crying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Rainbow has lost all hope. Rainbow Dash notices Tank lifting the boulder S2E07.png|Cutest reaction of Rainbow Dash Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png|Watching the animals fly by. Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png|..Okay, so here's one more. Twilight sees the flyers S2E07.png|Well, these flyers made it to the finish line, but where's Rainbow Dash? Twilight looking through binocular S2E07.png|So what happened to Rainbow? Fluttershy looking through binocular S2E07.png|"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Applejack looking for Rainbow Dash S02E07.png|Somepony got her glass nicked twice! Avalanche seen through binocular S2E07.png|"There's been an avalanche in there!" Spike worried S2E07.png|"Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png|Everypony is worried over what has happened to Dash. Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png|Pinkie notices something in the distance. Tank seen through binocular S2E07.png|And he's carrying something on his back. Rainbow Dash field of view S2E7.png|A blue Pegasus yonder! Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png|Yay, Pinkie Pie sees Rainbow Dash. Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png|Moving slowly and slowly. Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better' S2E07.png|"Maybe we'd better go meet him half way." Twilight moving the finish line S2E07.png|There we go Tank reaching the finish line S2E07.png|And Tank crosses the finish line Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png|Rainbow's friends are happy that Rainbow is safe. Spike 'Way to go' S2E07.png|"Way to go, little guy." Twilight thank goodness S2E7.png|We're so glad, you're safe. Rarity dreadful dust S2E7.png|Not everypony worries about dust like you do, Lady Rarity. Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png|Allergic Rarity is allergic. Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png|And the one time somepony actually sneezes Rainbow says nothing Applejack petting Winona S2E07.png|"It sure was, if'n it means Rainbow gets to have her own little critter just like the rest of us from now on." Tank looking at Rainbow Dash 2 S2E07.png|Tank looks up at Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash thanking Tank S2E07.png|"Uh... thanks." Tank Rainbow Dash foot-bump S2E07.png|"What you did... I owe you one." Fluttershy 'waiting for you' S2E07.png|"Your new pet is over here waiting for you." Falcon about to fly S2E07.png|I am the winner! Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|He does look good on my back, doesn't he? Tank sad S2E07.png|Oh, well. Guess I won't be your pet then. Rainbow Dash falcon on my back S2E7.png|Oh... right... yeah. That. Spike 'What's the matter' S2E07.png|"What's the matter?" Pinkie Pie resting on Spike's head S2E07.png|"You got your perfect pet, right?" Fluttershy 'it can fly' S2E07.png|"It can fly and it's not a squirrel! Should we sing about it again?" Applejack 'sure looks good' S2E07.png|"A falcon sure looks good on ya, Rainbow." Rarity a photographer S2E7.png|Smile for the Camera Tank surprised S2E07.png|Ahh! Photography! Rainbow Dash petting Tank S2E07.png|Nothing to be afraid of. Rainbow Dash with the falcon S2E07.png|"The falcon sure does looks cool." Falcon looks cool S2E7.png|Oh yeah I'm awesome! Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and the falcon S2E07.png|"Yay?" Rainbow Dash "Gets to be" S2E07.png|"But I said whoever crosses the finish line with me gets to be my pet." Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png|"You did! You did say that!" Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png|"She did say that, that was the rule!" Rainbow Dash with the falcon 2 S2E07.png|"And the only racer who crossed the finish line with me, was the one who stopped to save me when I needed help." Falcon forgot that part S2E7.png|I think I forgot that part. Rainbow Dash and Tank nose kissing S2E7.png|Tank is rewarded. Rainbow Dash and Tank rub noses S2E07.png|Who doesn't think nose-rubbing is super cute? Falcon sad S2E07.png|This makes me a sad falcon. Twilight but what about S2E7.png|"But what about the..." Tank shakes hand S2E7.png|The Falcon accepts his loss gracefully. Rainbow Dash with Tank S2E07.png|Rainbow now has a new pet. Tank smiling slowly S2E07.png|The tortoise is happy. Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png|Happy ponies. Rainbow Dash "Take a letter" S2E07.png|"Spike. Take a letter." Spike writing the letter S2E07.png|Rainbow telling the lesson she learned. Opalescence attacking toy mouse S2E07.png|Oh, just me playing with this toy mouse. Tank about to take toy mouse S2E07.png|I think that toy mouse is mine. Opalescence on Tank's shell S2E07.png|No! It's mine! Tank steals Opal's toy S2E7.png|Sneaky turtle... er... tortoise. Opalescence notices toy mouse gone S2E07.png|Wait. Where did my toy mouse go? Opalescence walking away S2E07.png|Whatever, I give up. Twilight 'Tenacity' S2E07.png|"Tenacity." Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7.png|"Gesundheit. You just can't stop that little guy." Twilight Rainbow Dash being Rainbow Dash S2E7.png|She learned her lesson. Rainbow Dash with Tank 2 S2E07.png|"He's like a... like a... Tank!" Tank smiling Rainbow Dash hooves S2E07.png|Tank's happy. Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|But you didn't want a pet that couldn't fly because it would keep you grounded and hold you back. Rainbow Dash hmmm S2E7.png|"Hmmm." Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png|Time for another Pony Pet Playdate! Rainbow Dash calling Tank S2E07.png|"C'mon, Tank! We're gonna be late for our very first Pony Pet Playdate!" Tank flying S2E7.png|'My Little Tortoise: Steampunk is Magic.'